These Aren't Ordinary Angels Sammy
by GGLovely
Summary: People begin to go missing without any clues as to what happened Sam and Dean Winchester show up to investigate. They turn up no clues on their investigation, no sulfur and no EMF. Could this whole thing be the work of Metatron's soldiers? Or is a rouge group of angels kidnapping people? The only person with any information of the case seems to be a strange man in a bow tie.
1. Introduction

It was just after midnight but Charles, a middle-aged man with thinning brown hair and scruffy chin stubble, was still cleaning the museum grounds. It was dark and getting very late but he didn't really care, he was mostly angry about the fact that the kids kept leaving trash all over the grounds and moving the outside sculptures around. Charles was just picking up a small candy bar wrapper when he heard a sound.

The sound was like someone dragging something stone across the ground.

"Damn kids." he muttered to himself and then cleared his throat and shouted, "I can here you moving that sculpture around! If you don't leave now I will call the cops and then you'll be sorry!"

He reached down to his belt and pulled out a flashlight, turned it on, and moved toward the direction of the sound. "Come on out now!" he shouted and shined the light in front of him.

After scanning the whole yard he didn't see anything, no kids and none of the sculptures had been moved, but what he did notice was that the front door to the museum was left wide open. "I swear to God!" Charles yelled in the direction of the door, "I will call the cops right now!" and then he made his way into the dark museum.

The only light inside the building at the moment was the beam of light coming from his flashlight, which pierced through the dark. He waved the light through the pitch black foyer until he rested it on the service desk. On the desk was a phone.

As Charles was walking towards the desk he heard the sound again, this time a lot closer. "If you kids don't leave right now, I will-" he turned around and his mouth went dry. Standing behind him was a very detailed statue of an angel. The statue stood six meters away, and its hands covered its eyes.

Confused, Charles looked around and thought to himself, "That's not right, that wasn't there just a moment ago..." he looked back and the statue was closer, it's arms out to it's side, as if beckoning him in for a hug and a smile on its face. "What in the hell?" he gasped and took a step back. He turned around and walked toward the phone to call the police but was once again interrupted by the sound of stone sliding across the floor.

When he spun around the statue was a mere foot away from him, it's arms outstretched towards him and it's face was pure horror. It's lips were pulled back revealing sharp angled teeth, the eyes completely blank but looked into his soul, and the skin around the eyes and mouth was crinkled. Charles let out a loud scream of terror and turned around ran towards the door.

Just as he reached the door he noticed another angel statue standing in the doorway. The statue was completely identical to the one behind him. Looking back he noticed the one he ran from was right behind him again. He looked back at the one in the doorway but it wasn't in the doorway anymore, it was right in front of him. He let out another scream and dropped his flashlight, which broke on impact with the floor.

With the flashlight broken there was no source of light in the foyer, meaning Charles couldn't see the statues at all, but he could hear them moving toward him. He felt a cold stone hand grab his shoulder and he let out an incredibly loud scream for help, but half way through forming the word, "Help" his scream was cut off.


	2. Chapter 1: Investigation

"So you're saying that there's no sign of forced entry, no finger prints, or any sort of evidence what so ever?" Sam Winchester, using the alias of Agent Lincoln, asked an officer standing in front of him.

"Yup, nothin'." she replied, her voice containing the hint of a New England accent. "However, we do have a small portion of surveillance footage from the security cameras. Would you care to take a look at it?"

Sam nodded his head and waved across the museum yard at Dean to signal at him to come over. "Agent Riggs, it seems that they have a bit of evidence that they would like us to view, could you go with her while I look around?" he asked Dean as he approaches.

Dean looked down at the officer and smiled, "I'd love to." The officer smiled back and they walked into the museum.

Sam followed behind them but then veered off into a small hallway, reached into his suit pocket, and removed a small box-like device with buttons, a small dial, and an antenna. Pressing a couple of buttons he walked around the hallway and waved the device around and then turned it off and put it back into his pocket.

In the other room Dean and the officer watched the footage. The clip showed a man walking into the front door of the museum and towards the service desk. As the man approached the desk the footage turned into static for a few seconds and then back to normal, showing the man running towards the door very quickly. Right before the man reached the door the footage turned into static again, and when it recovered, the man was gone.

"So," Dean spoke, "The man left?"

The officer shook her head, "No, that's the strange thing, the footage shows him running towards the exit but the outside camera doesn't show him leaving. It's as if he just ceased to exist before he reached the door."

Dean stepped outside and told Sam about the surveillance footage. Sam looked at the ground and mulled over what he was told, "Hmm... so he just disappeared?" Dean nodded and looked back at the museum, "So what do you think? Ghost? Demon? What?"he inquired.

"Neither, I searched around, no EMF, no sulfur, no nothing." Sam explained, "Whatever did this is something different, that's for sure."

The officer walked up to the Winchesters and looked at them, "So Agents, what do you think?" The brothers looked at each other and shrugged, "We'll have to look over the footage for awhile and then we'll get back to you on that." Sam turned around and began walking towards the parking lot, when suddenly something caught his eye and he stopped.

Standing near the lot, talking to an officer, was a rather out of place looking man. The man was somewhat tall, his hair was brown and combed into a sort of quiff, he chin was rather square, and his eyes seemed rather different as if they were older than him although he was rather young. He was wearing a brown coat over a white button down shirt, around the collar was red bow-tie.

"Hey, Dean, check out that guy over there." Dean looked over and shrugged, "What about him?"

"I don't know, he just seems... different. Do you think we should go question him, see if he saw anything?" Sam suggested but Dean shook his head, "Nah, we already got enough evidence, let's head back to the hotel, grab a bite to eat, and look over this footage."

The brothers stepped into the parking lot and walked over to their Chevy Impala and hopped into the front seats, Dean driving and Sam riding shotgun. Dean started the car and put it into reverse, he backed up and put it into drive, but right before stepping on the gas pedal he noticed a gray statue standing right near the walk way up towards the museum.

"That statue looks rather creepy." Dean remarked, nodding towards it. "Yeah, but whatever, art is art I guess."

Dean hit the gas and they rolled out of the parking lot into the main street and off towards a small diner just about half a mile down the road.


End file.
